warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Willowpelt's Journey
This is a fanfiction made by me Chapter one- Willowkit Poppyleaf felt a small contraction in her stomach and let out a small squeak of pain. She was going to kit today. Her yellowish tan stomach rippled as she panted "Dashfoot! Go get Splashfang! Now!!" Dashfoots head rose as she whispered, "oh dear..." She nuzzled her kits towards Tansyflower, another queen, and raced out of the den. She returned with Soarpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. "Splashfangs coming with some herbs." Dashfoot said and sat next to Poppyleaf, trying her best to calm her. Poppyleaf felt another contraction and she quickly mewled in pain. Dashfoot wrapped her tail around Poppyleaf and purred "its alright, Splashfang is coming. Soarpaw is doing the best he can with soothing you." Soarpaw reached out and gave Poppyleaf a lick on the cheek and mewed "its ok, Splashfang will be here any second now." Just then Splashfang walked in with many herbs. She dropped a few Jupiner berries in front of Poppyleaf and ordered. "Eat them." Poppyleaf obeyed and gulped down the berries. She felt her senses dull as she became calmer. Splashfang moved the other cats away and sat next to Poppyleaf. "Here, eat this." Splashfang set down Ragwort leaves and made Poppyleaf eat it. Splashfang mixed the Chervil with Heather Nectar and made into a mixed herb and shoved it in front of Poppyleaf mewing "now eat this, then I want you to bite on this stick" Splashfang nudged over a stick and waited for Poppyleaf to swallow the herb. Poppyleaf wanted to spat the herb out and be done with it all but she couldn't. She grabbed the stick with her jaws and clamped down on it. A contraction passed through her as she closed her jaws tighter in pain. Splashfang pressed her paws on Poppyleafs stomach and felt where the kits were. She slowly murmured "2... now push Poppyleaf." Poppyleaf did as asked and pushed, feeling a ripple go through her. Splashfang pressed her stomach, making a small little bundle slide out. Splashfang placed her in front of Soarpaw and ordered "lick her." Soarpaw obeyed and began to lick the small kit. "Good." Splashfang mewed and growled to Poppyleaf. "Now, push again.." Poppyleaf did her best to make a small push, letting another scrap of fur slide out. Splashfang licked the kit quickly and opened the sac that contained the kit, letting it breath. Poppyleaf wouldn't stop bleeding, not even to the herbs. Splashfang became worried and grabbed some more cobwebs. "It won't stop!" Splashfang exclaimed and franticlly reached for more herbs. Poppyleaf felt herself grow weak and tired. She knew then and there that she was dying. "Splashfang.." She mewled weakly. Splashfang stopped in her tracks and looked into Poppyleafs dying eyes and nodded, seeing what Poppyleaf meant. I am dying, I will die with pride of being a wonderful queen to these kits. But my time is up. "They must never know.." Poppyleaf mewed just as she was slipping away. Splashfang didn't let the tears fall from her eyes. She saved two kits from dying along with they're mother, and that was all she needed. "Will you care for them Dashfoot?" Splashfang asked trying to hide the pain in her voice. Dashfoot replied in sadness "Why of course." She grabbed the two kits and pulled them close to her. "What shall you name them dear?" Splashfang asked again. A voice flashed in Dashfoots head ''Twigkit and Willowkit. ''It sounded exactly like Poppyleafs calm and soothing voice. "I will name the tortise-shell tom Twigkit and the golden ginger she-cat Willowkit." Splashfang nadded in satisfaction and had Soarpaw help her take Poppyleafs body out to the clearing. Burntwhisker raced over in panic. "What happened to her? What happened to my mate?!" Splashpang felt a pang of remorse for the tom. "She died during kitting, I'm sorry Burntwhisker." She said calmy and rested her tail on his shoulder. "How!?" Burntwhisker gasped and slumped down by his former mate. Tears fell from his eyes. "She had two kits." Splashfang mewed and walked up next to him. Burntwhisker looked up quickly and asked "May I see them?" Splashfang led him over to the nursery and showed him to Dashfoot. "Here they are." Burntwhisker looked at both of the kits and purred with delight. "What are there names?" He asked, flashing remorse at her. Category:Dawny's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions